TAWOG: Back To The Future
by Supergogeta14
Summary: Gumball and Aaron(My OC) get sent back in time to 1978 in a plutonium powered delorean when Niccole and Ricahard were their age(12). The two boys screw up the time sequcne and Gumball and Aaron must make certain their teen age parents-to-be meet and fall in love so they can get back to the future. This is a parody of back to the future
1. Chapter 1: The time machine

**HEY GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST STORY OF DOING A PARODY AND IT FEASTURES MY OC SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT THIS IS BASED ON THE BACK TO THE FUTURE MOVIE IF YOU DIDNT READ THE DESCRIPTION OR TITLE AND ALSO THIS STORY WONT EFFECT THE TIMELINE ON THE HEDGEHOG AT ALL AND I HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU READ THE HEDGEHOG SO YOU KNOW WHO THESE OC'S ARE ALSO UNLIKE MOST MOVIE PARODYS THAT SOME PEOPLE WRITE I PROMISE I WILL FINISH THIS, SO PLEASE REVEIW AND THANKS FOR READING.**

Chapter: The Time Machine

It was 8:22 am and in the house of many clocks and working machines and Two people entered the house was a blue feline cat named Gumball and and orange hedgehog named Aaron. "Hey doc" said Gumball. "Hello anyone one home" said Aaron. "Its us Gumball and Aaron" said Gumball. "Einstein here boy" said Aaron. "Wait whats...Aw man that's gross" said Gumball looking at a pile of dog food. "Ah Jesus" said Aaron in disgust. "I wonder where the Doc is" said Gumball. "Beats me but hey check out that Giant amplify lets test it out" said Aaron. Aaron picked up a guitar and Aaron and Gumball turned the amplify on and turned all the dials on full blast and turned the guitar volume on full blast and hooked up a guitar.

"Dude how come you aren't using your guitar" said Gumball. "Ah I don't feel like getting it out plus we need it for this afternoon remember" said Aaron. "Oh ya NOW PLAY US A G" shouted Gumball. Aaron streamed the guitar and the giant amplifier broke but the sound wave knocked both of them to the back to the wall knocking down a couple of shelves. The duo sat up. "Sweet" said Gumball and Aaron. The boys heard the phone ring and the rushed over to it and picked it up. "Hello" said Gumball and Aaron. "Gumball, Aaron is that you" said the man. "Oh hey Doc" said Gumball. "Hey Doc where are you" said Aaron. "Oh thank god I found you can you meet me at Elmore mall tonight at 1:15 am I made a major break through and I need you two's assistance" said the Doc.

"Wow wait a Minute 1:15 in the morning" said Gumball. "Wait Doc whats going on and where have you been the past week and half" said Aaron. "Working" said the Doc. "Is Einstein with you" said Gumball. "Ya hes right here" said the Doc. "You Do Know Doc that you left all your equipment on and it looks like its been on for quite some time possibly all week" said Aaron. "My equipment,that reminds me don't hook up to the amplifier there is a slight possibility of overload" said The Doc. Both boys looked at the Giant broken amplify and the mess it made by the sound wave. "Ya we make sure of that" said Aaron. "Good, See ill you guys tonight don't forget 1:15 Elmore mall" said the Doc. "Ok" said Gumball.

All of a suddon all the clocks in the room started to go off. "Are those my clocks that I hear" said The Doc. "Ya they are all ringing and they all say 8:00" said Gumball. "Yes my experiment worked they are all exactly 25 minutes slow" said The Doc. Gumball and Aaron's eyes widen. "Wait Doc are you telling us its 8:25" said Aaron. "Precisely" said The Doc. The two Boy looked at each. "Dang, Were late for school" said Gumball and Aaron. They hung up the phone and rushed out the door. "Dude how are we going to get to school" said Gumball. "We'll take the Batcycle" said Aaron holding up a capsule that Anis made and got him for Christmas. He pushed the button on the capsule and through it on the ground, smoked started to form then it cleared and the Batcycle from the Dark knight trilogy was their. The duo got on and headed to school.

"Ok were here" said Gumball. They both got off the Batcycle, Aaron pushed a Button and the Batcycle turned back into a capsule. Aaron grabbed the capsule and the two headed inside and ran into a antlered peanut wearing orange sneakers and a Purple hedgehog wearing a red skirt and res sneekers at the front entrance. "Hey Maddie,Penny" said Aaron. "Guys don't go this way is looking for you guys" said Penny. "Ya and if you get caught its 5 tardies in a row, now come on lets go the back way said Maddie. The the four headed in the back way of the school to avoid miss simian. Penny and Maddie looked down the hall way. "Alright the coast is clear come on" said Maddie. So the four walked down the hall way. "So where have you guys been" said Penny. "Well it wasn't are fault we were caught up at the Docs place" said Gumball. "Ya we didn't know that all his clocks are 25 minutes slow" said Aaron.

"Still hanging around Doctor Emmitt Brown are we Wattersons" said Miss simian coming around a the corner. "Well here are a two tardy slips for you Fitzgerald's" said Miss simian handing Maddie and Penny a tardy slip. "And Two for you two Wattersons and I believe that's 5 in a row" said miss simian handing Gumball and Aaron a tardy slip. "Now let me give you some free words of advice Wattersons Now this so called doctor Brown is dangerous hes a real nut case if hang around with him you'll end in big trouble young men" said Miss simian. "Oh yes mam" said Gumball sarcasticly. "Im sure we will" said Aaron sarcasticly. "You two got a big Attitude problem Wattersons your slackers, You guys remind me of your father when he went here he was a slacker too" said Miss simian.

"Can we go now miss simian" said Gumball. "Ya we really need to get to class" said Aaron. "You know I noticed your guys band is on the roster for the school dance auditions after school today why even bother Wattersons you guys don't even have a chance you guys are to much like your old man No Watterson even among to anything in the history of Elmore" said miss simian. "Oh ya well history

is going to change" said Gumball. "Ya Wattersons rule" said Aaron. Aaron and Gumball high fived. "What ever just get to class or its detention for all of you" said miss simian. "Sure thing" said

Gumball.

"Well I Hope your band make its guys" said Penny. "I hope so to Penny" said Gumball. "Im sure with guys will make it after all Aaron is a killer guitar player" said Maddie.

**HOURS LATER AFTER SCHOOL...**

"Next please" said . "Ok Wish me luck Penny" said Gumball. "Can you wish me luck to Maddie" said Aaron. "We wish you both luck just be yourself and do your best" said Maddie. "I hope you guys make it" said Darwin. "Thanks Maddie, thanks Darwin" said Aaron and Gumball walking on stage. The two walked on stage and were greeted by Bobert and Banna joe. Alright guys lets do this put your hands in" said Gumball. "Alright 1..2..3 NOBLE TEAM" shouted The four boys. "Alright were Noble Team"said Aaron speaking into the mic. Principle brown and help up their clip boards up. "1..2..3..4" said Banana Joe. Aaron started to play the beginning intro to Sweet child o mine by Guns and roses. Penny and Maddie just smiled and watched as their two crushed rocked out and

played away while Darwin was cheering them on. "Wahoo go Noble Team" shouted Darwin.

Aaron was Almost done with the intro when and Principle Brown looked at each other. Mr. small got up. "Ok thank you" said . The Band still kept Playing almost done with the intro but they didn't hear . "WAHOO fellas" shouted . The Band stopped playing. "Im afraid you guys are just to loud... Next please" said . Gumball and Aaron looked sad and disappointed as well as Penny, Maddie, and Darwin.

**LATER ON A WALK HOME THREW THE CITY...**

"Man I cant believe that happened" said Gumball. "Ya I knew we should have turned down the amps" said Aaron. "Hey guys stop blaming yourselves its not like its the end of the world you know" said Penny. "Ya plus you have this audition tap you can send in to the record company I bet they'll love your guys band" said Maddie. "I don't what if they think were no good I just take that kind of rejection" said Gumball. "Ya me to" said Aaron. "Come on guys you know what the Doc always says

if you put your" said Darwin. "Mind to it you can accomplish anything yes I know good point Darwin but we are starting to sound like dad" said Aaron and gumball. "Well he did let you borrow the car this weekend Aaron even though Rocky driving us" said Penny. "You know Darwin you should join our band we could really use you" said Gumball. "I don't know Gumball I don't think about playing music is my thing" said Darwin. "Suit yourself" said Aaron

The five were walking by a clock tower when Gumball spotted something. "Check out the 4x4" said Gumball point at a truck. "Dang that's a nice truck wish I had something like that" said Aaron. Wouldn't it be amazing to take that truck up to the lake" said Aaron grabbing Maddies hand. Throw a couple of sleeping bags in the back" said Gumball grabbing Penny's hand. "Oh stop it you guys" said Penny blushing. "Lie out underneath the stars" said Aaron. "Stop it" said Maddie blushing. "Wait does your guys mom know about tomorrow night" said Penny. "Ah not really she thinks were going camping with the guys" said Aaron.

Penny and Maddie gave Aaron and Gumball a look. "Well Penny our mom would freak if she found

out we were going with you guys" said Gumball. "Ya and shed talk about how she never really did

that stuff when she was kid" said Aaron. "She probably didn't have much excitement in her childhood"

said Darwin. "Shes just trying to keep you guys respectable" said Penny. Well ya I guess your right

but she isnt doing a good enough job is she" said Gumball leaning toward Penny for a kiss.

"Not really" said Penny also leaning in to kiss gumball. Right when the two were about to kiss. "Save

the clock tower" said a Woman shaking a can with coins in at Gumball and Penny. The group looked over at the woman.

"Save the clock tower the mayor is sponsoring an initiative to replace that clock" said the woman. The group looked behind them to see the Elmore clock tower with the broken clock on it. "Oh ya" said Aaron. "35 years ago lightning stuck that tower and it hasten run since" said the woman. "Oh well that's a shame" said Penny. "We at the Elmore preservation society think it should be preserved exactly the way it is as part of our history and heritage" said the woman. "Here you go mam here's a quarter" said Aaron placing the quarter in the can. "Thank you young man don't forget for all of you to take a flier" said the woman handing everyone a flier. The Woman walked away.

"That was Vary Sweet and kind of you Aaron" said Maddie. "Well ya you know me" said Aaron. "Ya" said Maddie. Aaron and Maddie leaned in to kiss each other and right before there lips touched a horn honked. "Penny, Maddie" said a grown peanut man in. "Its our dad sorry guys we have to go" said Penny. Penny and Maddie walked toward the the car. "Well see you guys later" said Aaron. "Ya we will call you tonight" said Gumball. "Oh that reminds us" said Penny. Penny and Maddie Ran over to Gumball and Aaron. Penny gave gumball a kiss on the cheek and Maddie kissed Aaron on the cheek as well. Gumball and Aaron turned bright red."See you guys later" said Maddie and Penny running toward their car. "B-bye P-penny" said Gumball. "Ya See y-you l-later Maddie" said Aaron.

"Come on lover boys lets head home" said Darwin dragging Gumball and Aaron. So the trio walked on home and came up to their driveway where the family car that looked like it had just gotten in a wreak was being backed in the driveway by a tow truck. "Oh no no no no no no you have got to be kidding" said Aaron looking at the wreaked car. "Perfect just perfect" said Gumball sarcasticly. "Ya so much

for taking the girls camping this weekend" said Aaron. "Ya and I was going to tell Penny how I felt about her on the trip too" said Gumball. "Hey guys" said a T-rex. "Oh hey Tina what are you doing at our house" said Aaron. "My dad is inside arguing with your dad over the car wreak" said Tina. "We better get inside" said Gumball. So the trio walked inside the house to fined Tina's dad Arguing with Richard.

"I cant believe you loaned me your car without telling me it had a blind spot, me and my daughter could have been killed" Said Tina's Dad. "Now Terence now I never noticed the blind spot before when ever I drove it" said Richard. **(AN: I don't know what Tina's dads name is I just made this name up so ya**) "Hi Guys" said Richard to Gumball, Darwin, and Aaron. "What are you blind Watterson its there how do you explain that wreak outside" said Terence Furiously. "Now Terence um can I assume that your insurance is going to pay for the damage" said Richard. "My insurance its your car your insurance should be paying for the damage" said Terence. "Now where is my reports at" said Terence .

"Well I haven't finished them yet but I figured since their not due still"said Richard. Terence grabbed Richards shirt and started to knock on his head. "Hello? Hello? Any body home? Think Watterson Think" said Terence. "I have to get those reports retyped do you know what will happen to me if I hand in those reports in your hand writing, ill get fired you don't that to happen would you" said Terence giving Richard a dirty look. "No not at all Terence ill give them to you tomorrow" said Richard nervously. "Ok fine what ever im out of here" said Terence. Tinas dad looked over and saw the three boys giving him a dirty look. "What are you butt heads looking at, say hi to your mom for me" said Terence walking out the door.

"Man Tina can be friendly but her dad is a jerk" said Aaron. "You said it Aaron" said Gumball. "Listen Gumball, Aaron I already know what your going to say" said Richard. "Come on dad the car he wreaked it" said Gumball. "Ya and you know me and Gumball were going to need it tomorrow rocky was coming by tomorrow morning and everything" said Aaron. "Do you know how important this was for us" said Gumball. "Yes I do and all I can say is im sorry guys" said Richard sounding sad.

**HOURS LATER AT THE DINNER TABLE...**

"Its ok guys so what if you didn't make the Band auditions for the dance there will be plenty more" said Nicole. "Ya Moms right guys its not that big of a deal" said Anais. "Ya but Darwin you should really join our band" said Aaron. "I don't know man like I said Before ill think about it" said Darwin. Darwin looked at the clock. "Oh man I got to go I have a date with Rachel" said Darwin. Your going

on a date with Rachel congrats man" said Gumball. "Thanks but I have to go now or im going to be

late bye mom bye dad" said Darwin walking out. "Hey Gumball, Aaron while you guys were outside

pouting over the car Penny and Maddie called you guys" said Anais. "Listen guys I think there pretty

nice and all but I never did anything like that when I was your age I never called a boy, chased a boy,

or sat in a parked car with a boy" said Nicole. Gumball and Aaron just rolled their eyes. "But mom

how am I suppose to meet anybody you know im getting older" said Anais. "Anais I think you a little young to be thinking about that" said Aaron

"Well it will just happen like the way I met your father" said Nicole. "Wait mom I thought you said you knew dad since kindergarten" said Gumball. "Ya you I remember you telling us that" said Aaron. "Yes but me and your father didn't really interact till that one day" said Nicole. "But that wasn't really romantic grandpa hit him with the car" said Anais. "It was meant to be" said Nicole day dreaming. "Any way" said Nicole getting up. "If grandpa never hit him then none of you guys would have been born" said Nicole. "Ya but I still don't under stand what dad was doing in the middle of the road" said Anais."What was it Richard Bird watching?" said Nicole. Richards eyes widen. "What Nicole what" said Richard. "Anyway your grandpa hit him with the car and brought him into the house, He seemed so helpless and kinda cute, like a little lost puppy, My heart just went out to him" said Nicole.

"Ya mom we have heard the story a million times you felt sorry for him so you decided to take him to the Elmore under the sea dance" said Anais. "It was our first date, ill never for get it" said Nicole. "It was the night of the terrible storm remember Richard" said Nicole. Richard was to busy watching a Re run of the Beverly hillbilly's on Tv. "Me and your father kissed for the vary first time on that dance floor, it was then I realized I was going to spend the rest of my life with him" said Nicole. Richard started laughing at the TV. "HAHA man granny just beat up the person in the wrestling ring" laughed Richard.

**HOURS LATER AT 12:28 AM...**

Both Gumball and Aaron were sound asleep when the phone rang and Aaron picked it up. "*Yawn*Hello" said Aaron. "Aaron you guys didn't fall asleep did ya" said the Doc. "Oh no don't be silly Doc *yawn* we are wide awake" said Aaron. "Listen Aaron this is very important I forgot my video camera can you and Gumball pick it up on the way to the mall" said the Doc. "Ya sure we are on our way" said Aaron hanging up the phone. Aaron dropped down from the talk bunk and went to wake up Gumball. "Gumball wake up we need to head over to the mall remember" said Aaron. "Huh what

oh ya lets go" said Gumball just waking up.

"So the duo Head to the docs house got the video came and headed to the mall on the batcycle. The duo finally arrived at the mall and They got off the batcycle. Aaron put the cycle back in its capsule and headed down to the parking lot where a huge truck was parked there. "Do you think its him" said Gumball. "Its him come on lets get down there" said Aaron. Gumball and Aaron walked to the car and spotted a dog sitting down. "Hey Einstein" said Gumball petting the dog. "Hey Einstein wheres the Doc boy huh" said Aaron. Just then hatch of the back of the truck opened and a ramp was coming

down along with smoke coming out of the truck and the two boys looked at what was inside the back

of the truck. "What is it" said Gumball.

Just then a car started backing up down the ramp and on to the pavement. "Its, its a Delorean" said Aaron. Just then orange fox wearing a white radiation suit without a mask got out of the car with a

clip board. "Doc" said Gumball and Aaron. "Gumball Aaron you guys made it welcome to my latest experiment this is the big one the one I have been waiting for my whole life" said the Doc. "Wow doc its a Delorean they don't make this car anymore Doc" said Aaron walking toward the car. "Stay away guys all your questions will be answered Gumball role film. "Alright" said Gumball pulling up the camera. "Ok films rolling" said Aaron.

"Good evening im Doctor Emmitt Brown im standing in the parking lot of Elmore mall, its Saturday morning January/21/2013, 1:18 am and this is experiment number one"said the Doc. "Come here Einstein here boy" said the Doc guiding the dog to the Delorean. The Doc guilding the dog into the Delorean and buckled him up. Please note that Eisenstein's clock is in exact synchronization with my control watch got it" said the Doc. "Have a good trip Einstein"said the Doc closing the door of the Delorean. The Doc pulled out a remote control that had a lot of gadgets on it. "Is that thing".The car turned on. "the car" said Gumball. "Watch this boys" said the Doc. The Doc use the remote control and drove the car to the other end of the parking lot. Gumball and Aaron both turned to the Doc. "Not me the car" said the doc. The boys turned back to the car. The Delorean was now at the other end of the parking lot and the Doc and the duo walked towards its path of were it was going to come. "Now if my calculations are correct when this baby hits 88 miles an hour, your going to see some serious stuff"

said the Doc. "Wait what are doing" said Aaron.

The Doc pushed a button on the remote and push the gas joy stick lightly up and the Delorean started

to burn rubber. Gumball and Aaron were starting to move out of the way when the Doc looked at them and they move back into their position. The Doc kept the button on till the speed dial read 60 miles an hour and the Doc pushed the button and the Delorean started to speed towards them. Gumball and Aaron were quickly moving out of the way but the Doc stopped them. "Watch this" said the Dock pulling them back. The speed dial read 80 miles an hour. "Uh Doc" said Gumball. "Just watch" said

the Doc. The sped dial now read 88 miles an hour and the car started to light up then with a flash it was gone leaving a trail of flames still head toward them and under their feet.

The Doc looked at the remote control with excitement. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU IT WORKS 88 MILES PER HOUR" shouted the Doc with excitement. "THE EVENT HAPPEND AT 1:20 AM IN ZERO SECONDS" said the Doc. "Jesus Christ Doc you incinerated Einstein" said Aaron. "Ya you disintegrated him" said Gumball. "Calm down guys I didn't incinerate or disintegrate anything the molecular structure of Einstein and the car are completely intact" said the Doc. "Then where the heck are they" said Aaron. "The appropriate question is when the heck are they" said the Doc. "Einstein has just become the worlds first time traveler I sent him to the future 1 min into the future to be exact" said the Doc. "At precisely 1:21 am in zero seconds we shall catch up with Einstein and the time machine" said the Doc. "Wait a minute Doc are you telling us you built a time machine, out of a Delorean" said Gumball.

"The way I see it if your going to build a time machine why not do it in style besides the stainless steal can make the flux dispersal". The Docs watch alarm started to ring. "LOOK OUT" said the Doc pushing Aaron and Gumball out of the way. Just then the Delorean reappeared right where it had disappeared and skidded along the pavement and then came to a stop with some ice on it. The trio walked over to the car. The Doc walked over the door and opened the door and there was Einstein. "Einstein there you are boy" said the Doc petting Einstein. "The Doc grabbed the two watch's. "Einsteins clock is exactly 1 minute behind mine its still ticking" said the Doc.

"Hes ok" said Gumball and Aaron. "Hes fine hes completely unaware that anything happened as far as he is concerned the trip was instantaneous that's why his watch is one minute behind mine he skipped over that minute to instantly arrive at this moment in time come here ill show you how it works"said the Doc. The Doc got in the car. "First you turn the time circuits on" said the Doc pushing a button. A screen started to light up. "This one tells you where your going, this one tells you were you are now

and this one tells you where you were and you put you destination time on this keypad" said the Doc.

"Like lets say you want to see the launch for the first man on the moon" said the Doc. "Or witness the birth of Christ" said the Doc. "Here is the red letter date in the history of science February 5th 1978" said the Doc typing in the date on the keypad. "Yes of course February 1978" said the Doc. "Wait what happened on that day" said Gumball. "That was the day I invented time travel" said the Doc. "Really" said Aaron. "Yes really I was standing on the edge of my toilet hanging up a clock the seat was wet I slipped hit my head on the edge of the sink and when I came to I had a revelation, a vision, a picture in my head a picture of this" said the doc pointing at a three wires in the shape of a triangle going into the center. "This is what makes time travel possible the flux capacitor" said the Doc. "Sweet the flux capacitor" said Aaron. "Its taken me 35 years of my entire family fortune to realize the vision of that day my god has it been that long" said the Doc. "I remember when this was all farm land" said the Doc walking toward the truck. "Wow Doc this is heavy duty doc this is great" said Gumball. "Ya but does it run on gas or what" said Aaron.

"Unfortunately no it requires something with a little more kick plutonium" said the Doc. Both Gumball and Aarons eyes widen and they both looked at each other then back to the Doc. "Wait a sec plutonium" Gumball. "Wait are you telling us that this thing is nuclear" said Aaron. "No no no this sucker is electrical but a nuclear reaction to generate the 1.21 jigawats of electricity I need" said the Doc. "Doc where in the heck did you get plutonium not even Anais can get plutonium for some of her experiments" said Aaron. "Did you rip that off" said Gumball. "SSSHHHH of course I did, a group of Libyan nationalist they wanted me to build them a bomb so I took their plutonium and gave them a shiny bomb case full of used pinball machine parts" said the Doc. Gumball and Aarons eyes widen. "You stole plutonium from Libyan nationalist...Ya you better lay low for a while" said Aaron. "Yes of course now come on lets get you guys radiation suits" said the Doc.

"Dude I don't like the sound if of him saying that he stole plutonium for Libyans " said Gumball. "Me neither but as long as they don't know we are here we should be fine" said Aaron.

**WELL THATS THE CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKE IT I WILL UPDATE THIS STORY EVERY 2 WEEKS STARTING NOW DUE TO THE HEDGEHOG AND GUMBALL Z SO YA PLEASE REVEIW AND THANKS FOR READING PEICE.**


	2. Chapter 2: Elmore 1978

**HEY GUYS HERE'S CHAPTER 2 I HOPE YOU LIKE IT I CHANGED THE RATTING TO T BECAUSE IF YOU'VE SEEN BACK TO THE FUTURE THEN YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS AND SOME MORE STUFF IN THE FUTURE SO PLEASE REVEIW AND THANKS FOR READING**

Chapter 2: Elmore 1978

The trio all had on radiation suits Gumball had on a yellow one, Aaron had one a gray one and the doc was still wearing his but had his mask on. The Doc opened up a metal yellow case that had small cup size plutonium tanks in them. The Doc grabbed one and Carefully placed it in the delorean and it sucked the plutonium in. The Doc screwed the cap back on and took off his radiation mask. "Safe now everything is let aligned" said The Doc. Gumball and Aaron took off their radiation mask.

"Don't loose those films now" said the Doc walking back to the huge truck, grabbing a suit case and walking back toward the delorean. "Almost forgot my luggage who knows what they have in the

future" said The Doc. "Wait a sec the future" said Gumball. "where are you going" said Aaron. "That's right 25 years into the future I've always dreamed of seeing the future looking beyond my years and seeing the progress of man kind, ill also see who gets to win the next 25 super bowls " said The Doc. "Hey Doc" said Gumball. "Ya" said The Doc.

Can you look us up when you get their" said Gumball. "Ya but Gumball probably wants to get looked up to see if he marrys Penny or not" joked Aaron. Gumball turned bright red. "S-shut up Aaron" said Gumball. "Calm down boys ill be sure to look the both of you up when I get there you can count on it" said The Doc. "Thanks Doc" said Gumball and Aaron. "Start recording" said The Doc. Gumball pulled up the camera and started to record. "I Doctor Emmitt Brown am about to embark on historic journey...Wait what am I doing" laughed the Doc. "What is it" said Aaron. "I almost forgot to bring extra plutonium how do I expect to get back one pellet one trip I must be out of my mind" said The Doc.

Just then Einstein started to bark. "What is it boy" said The Doc looking in the direction that Einstein was barking and saw a 70's van's head lights coming down to the mall parking lot. "Oh my god they found me I don't know how but they found me, RUN FOR IT GUYS" shouted the Doc running toward the truck. "WAIT WHO" shouted Gumball turning around. WHO DO YOU THINK THE LIYBAIN'S shouted The Doc. " YOU MEAN THE TERRORIST" Shouted Aaron l turning around to see the blue 70's van pull into the parking lot. Just then a Guy with and AK-47 popped out. "Holy crap RUN" shouted Aaron. Aaron and Gumball ducked down behind the delorean and the terrorist started to fire at them.

"Aaron this would be good time to use the batcycle and get out of here" said Gumball. Dude will get shot if we try to escape on the batcycle I cant take that risk" said Aaron. "The get your super capsules and go super Aaron" said Gumball. "I wont have enough time to power up" said Aaron

"Ill draw their fire" said The Doc pulling out a silver pistol. The terrorist were getting closer and The Doc tried to shoot the gun but it was empty and he started to carefully walk to the back of the truck. "Doc wait" said Gumball. The terrorist car pulled up to the back of the truck and the terrorist pointed the AK-47 at The Doc. The Doc put his hand in the air and threw the pistol towards the van. Gumball and Aaron had a scared look on their face like something bad was going to happen. Just then the terrorist with the AK-47 shot The Doc 25 times in the chest and The Doc landed on the ground with a thud. "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOO YOU MURDERER'S" shouted Aaron as him and gumball got up. The terrorist turned his attention to Gumball and Aaron who were running to around the car trying to escape and he started to shoot at them.

The Duo ran to the other side but saw the terrorist pull up in front of them with his gun ready to fire. The Duo closed their eyes. ""Well I guess this is it buddy" said Gumball. "Ya never thought it would

end like this" said Aaron. The terrorist pulled the trigger but the gun was out of ammo and was struggling to get another clip. Gumball and Aaron opened their eyes and looked over the the time machine. "Quick to the delorean" said Aaron running toward it. Gumball was right behind him and Aaron jumping in the drivers seat and Gumball jumped in the passenger seat. "Thanks ill drive" said Aaron closing the door of the delorean. "Wait dude do you know how to drive" said Gumball.  
Oh ya I drove all the time back in my universe its actuallyreally Fun" said Aaron. "DUDE THEIR BEHIND US FLOOR IT" shouted Gumball.

Aaron turned on the ignition switch shifted the car in drive and slammed the gas pedal causing to duo to speed off with the terrorist on their tails. The terrorist kept trying to shot the delorean but the kept missing and Aaron was trying to drive away. Aaron turned the time circuits on and the Terrorist were still shooting at them trying to kill the duo. Aaron shifted to second gear and continued to speed forward. The terrorsit kept struggling to get a single shot on the deloran as Aaron was swaying the car from side to side."Come on move, Dang it " said Aaron. "Dude this is extreme what are we going to

do were on the other side of the parking lot being chased by Libyan terrorist" said Gumball. "Im well aware of that gumball right now im trying not get us killed and HOLD ON" said Aaron making a sharp right hand turn heading forward to the other end of the parking lot. "AAAAAHHHHH" screamed the two boys.

"Alright buddy I think were in the clear from here on out" said Aaron. "EEP" screamed Gumball. "Dude what is its" said Aaron. "L-l-look" said Gumball pointing at the review mirror. Aaron look at

his left review mirror to see the terrorist pulling up an RPG. "AAHH HE HAS AN RPG WHERE DO YOU EVEN GET THOSE" shouted Aaron. "I don't know but lets see how these suckers can do 90, Aaron punch it" said Gumball. Aaron nodded in agreement and shifted to third gear and slammed on the gas making to duo speed along. The speed dial was read 85 mph. "Alright we did it" said Gumball. Just then the speed dail read 88 mph and the Car started to light up.

With a flash the duo found themselves in the middle of a field with a wooden barn 100ft in front of them. "Whoa, whoa where did the parking lot go" said Aaron "Aaron look" said Gumball pointing ahead "WERE GOING TO CHRASH AAAAAHHHHH shouted Gumball and Aaron holding each other. As the car was crashing into the barn the duo's radiation mask fell over on their head's *SSSMAASSSHHH* the duo had crashed into the barn. Meanwhile lights were being turned on in the house next to the barn. "aw man that's the first time I have ever crashed a car in my life" said Aaron in a dizzy tone. "At least were safe" said Gumball in a dizzy tone.

Just then a family of four opened the barn. "Oh good people maybe they can help" said Gumball. "What is it honey" said the Raccoon lady. "It might be an airplane" said The Raccoon man. "That isn't an airplane look" said the small Raccoon boy holding up a science fiction comic that had aliens on it.

Just then Gumball and Aaron opened both doors to their side and got out of the car with their radiation mask still on their heads. The family of four screamed and shut the barn door immediately. "Listen wait" said Gumball and Aaron trying to chase after them but tripped. Gumball and Aaron took off their radiation mask.

"Well that was weird" said Gumball. Gumball and Aaron walked to the barn door and opened it. "Hello" said Aaron. "Excuses me" said Gumball. "Sorry for crashing into your barn" said Aaron. Just then they heard a shot gun blast and it hit right next to the door. The duo fell back into the barn. "Hurry shoot them shoot them" said the small Raccoon boy. Aaron and Gumball immediately slammed the barn door shut as the Raccoon man shot another round at the duo making a hole in the barn door.

"Take that you alien scumbag" said the Raccoon man. Just then the Deloeran came crashing threw the barn door as the duo was trying to get away. "Dude head for the exit" said Gumball. "I am trying to"said Aaron making a sharp turn toward the exit. Aaron speed the car out of the farm and onto the main road. "Dude what happened and where are we, is this a dream" said Gumball. "No its not this is real but I know where we are near are neighborhood so..." said Aaron. "Uh Aaron" said Gumball pointing out the window. Aaron looked closely out the window with a surprised look on his face and pulled over to the side of the road.

Duo got out of the car to find that their neighborhood wasn't their and their only was a neighborhood entrance sign. "Well that's just great our house and are neighborhood hasn't even been built yet" said Gumball. "This doesn't make any sense where did we get taken to, im going to find out" said Aaron pulling out his scouter with a red lens and putting it on his ear.**(AN: The Hedgeghog Chapter 5 Christmas day is when he gets the scouter from Anais just letting know if your confused)**. "Scouter what year did we just travel to" said Aaron. "Searching..." said the Scouter. "Date found, According to my scanners you have traveled to the city of Elmore February 5th 1978" said the Scouter.

Gumball and Aaron's eyes widen and they looked at each other. "February1978 it cant be" said Gumball and Aaron simultaneously. Aaron took of the scouter and put it away as the duo jumped back in the deloran and looked at the time circuits. Right before they could get a good look the power on the time circuits went off. "What do we do now" said Gumball. "I don't know this is nuts, lets head further toward town" said Aaron. Aaron turned the ignition switch but the car didn't start. "Uh oh" said Aaron and Gumball. "Come on" said Aaron going for a second attempt at starting the car. "DANG IT" shouted Aaron. "What what is it" said Gumball. "Its dead" said Aaron.

Just then the duo heard an alarm and looked over to see the plutonium chamber was empty. "What are we going to do now" said Gumball. "Well first things first lets get are radiation suits off and get this

car off the road and park it behind that sign" said Aaron.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER...**

"Ok on three one, two, three, push" said Gumball. The duo pushed the delorean behind the neighborhood entrance sign. "Ok now what" said Gumball. Well I checked twice on the scouter and we are indeed in the year February 5th of 1978, So... lets go into town and explore and find out where the doc of this time is so we can get back" said Aaron. "Ok lets go" said Gumball. So the duo walked

down to road and they read a sign that said Elmore 2 miles.

**ONE LONG WALK LATER...**

Gumball and Aaron had just reached the town of Elmore and where walking along in the town area where the clock tower was, where they walked back in their time after school. Gumball and Aaron

were looking all around them up and down scrolling the area, this was all new to them and people

were looking funny at them. "Dude why are people looking at us funny" said Gumball. " I don't know Probably because of what we are wearing like take a look at my shoes what do they look like" said Aaron. "They look like exactly sonic the hedgehog's shoe's" said Gumball. "Exactly Sonic the hedgehog wasn't even made till 1991 the only type of video games they had in this time was PAC-man and Galicga I think plus in their time these shoes must look weird" said Aaron.

"Ya I see" said Gumball. the duo continued to walk along. "Hey Gumball look over their at that gas station" said Aaron. Gumball looked over at the gas station. "What about it" said Gumball. "Look at

the gas prices 79 cents a gallon that right there is a blessing my friend" said Aaron. "Ya your right I cant believe everything is so cheap in this time" said Gumball. Just then the duo heard a giant bell ring and turned around to see the clock tower working. "Hey the clock tower is working" said Gumball.

"Oh Man this is heavy that were in this time im so overwhelmed by it" said Aaron. "Me to I cant believe were even here I mean first the farm land, then the people look at us weird and now the whole town looks different this is heavy I mean whats next" said Gumball. "Hey look there is a telephone booth inside that cafe lets see if we can find the doc's name and see where he lives" said Aaron.

"alright lets go" said Gumball.

So the duo ran inside the cafe and once inside they looked around and were amazed by what they were seeing. "Hey kids whats up with your cloths" said a white wolf working behind the cafe counter. "What" said Gumball and Aaron. "Ya hedgehog whats with the water shoes and whats with the girls sweater cat" said the white wolf. Gumball and Aaron both looked down and then back up. "Uh Ya we just want to use the phone" said Gumball. "Its in the back" said the white wolf. The duo went to the back and opened up the phone book. "Alright brown, brown here it is this is where the doc lives" said Gumball. "Well lets get it" said Aaron ripping the paper out of the phone book.

The duo walked back to the entrance. "Excuse me do you know where 4150 Hamilton drive is" said Aaron. "Are you going to order something kids" said the white wolf getting impatient. "Oh um I guess a soda would be nice" said Gumball. "I cant get you a soda till you tell me what kind" said the white wolf annoyed. "Ok two Pepsi freeze's"said Aaron. "Im not going to freeze two Pepsi's kids" said the white wolf getting Angry. "Fine just give us two Coca Coals" said Aaron. "Alright" said the white

wolf. The duo went and sat at the counter top next to a pink rabbit wearing a light brown t-shirt and light blue pants eating vanilla ice cream. Just the the cafe door opened. "Hey Watterson" said a voice from behind. Gumball and Aaron looked behind them as well as the pink rabbit to see a younger version of Terence Rex and his gang. "What do yo think your doing" said Terence

"Dude that's Tina's dad but younger" said Gumball. "Ya, Jamie and Anton's Dads as well" whispered. "HEY im talking to you Watterson" said Terence walking over the the pink rabbit. "Oh hey Terence

hey guys how you doing" said the pink rabbit. Gumball and Aarons eyes widen as now they knew that the pink rabbit was their dad Richard. "You got my homework Watterson" said Terence. "Well I

figured since it wasn't actually due till Monday" said Richard. Just then Terence grabbed Richards

head and started to knock on it. Hello? Hello? Anybody home think Watterson think, I have to recopy do you realize if I hand in my homework in your hand writing, ill get kicked out of school, you

wouldn't want that to happen would you" said Terence. "WOULD YOU" shouted Terence. "No I wouldn't want that to happen" said Richard.

Terence looked over to see Gumball and Aaron looking at him. "What are you butt heads looking at" said Terence. "Hey Terence check out the Cat wearing a girl's shirt and the hedgehog wearing water shoes" laughed Jamie's dad. "Ya so how about my homework Watterson" said Terence. "Uh ok

Terence ill finish it up tonight and ill bring it over first thing tomorrow morning" said Richard. "Now that's more like it now I better not see you in here again" said Terence as he and his gang walked out. "Oh ok bye bye" said Richard.

As Terence and his gang walked out Gumball and Aaron were staring at the younger version of their father with a shocked look on their face, Richard noticed. "What" said Richard looking at them with

an annoyed look. "Your Richard Watterson" said Gumball in a surprised tone. "Ya" said Aaron in a surprised tone. "Ya and who are you guys" said Richard. "Say why do you let those boys push you around like that for" said a Japanese looking dog walking up to Richard. "Well their bigger then me" said Richard. "Stand tall boy I mean have some respect for yourself if you let people walk over now they'll do it for the rest of your life" said the Japanese dog. "Do you think I m going to spend the rest

of my life in this slop house" said the Japanese dog. "Watch it Oshima"said The white wolf. "No sir im going make something of myself im going back to my home country and im going to work in the video game industry and im going to make something of myself" said the Japanese Dog.

"That's right your going to make a famous video game character for Sega" said Aaron.**(AN: In case your wonder yes Naoto Oshima came up with the idea for Sonic the Hedgehog back when Sega needed a new mascot for their rivalry with Nintendo)**. "Ya th-... Yaaaaa now that's a good idea I can make a video game character for a company" said the Japanese Dog walking away. "Ya the day you become successful in that industry is the day I become an astronaut said the white wolf. "Just you wait Mr. Hall's I will be make a character, I will make one of the most amazing video game character's ever" said the Japanese Dog. "Oh ya you can start by cleaning the floor" said the white wolf handing the Japanese Dog a mop.

Gumball and Aaron turned back around and noticed that the younger version of their dad wasn't their anymore. "Hey where did he go" said Gumball. "I don't know" said Aaron. Just then the duo heard a bicycle bell ring, they looked out the window to see their younger dad riding away on a bicycle. The Duo rushed outside. "Hey dad, Richard" said Gumball. "Hey you in the bike" said Aaron as the duo chased after him.

The duo chased him into a neighborhood and then lost track of him. They ran around a street corner and turned and walked to the left. "Are you sure you saw him come this way" said Gumball. "Ya lets go" said Aaron. The duo continued to jog in the direction till they saw Richards bike leaning up against a tree. "That's odd theirs his bike but no him" said Gumball. Just then the duo saw a leaf fall down. "Huh" said Gumball. The dud looked up to see Richard on a tree branch with a pair of binoculars that he was looking threw.

"Whats he looking at" said Aaron. The duo looked over to see an open window with a girl that looked their age brushing her hair inside her room. Richard was continuing to look threw the binoculars. "Aw Man he's a peeping tom" said Gumball. "You know when we get back we shouldn't tell mom about

this or she might blow a fuse agreed" said Aaron. "Agreed" said Gumball. Just then Richard tried to

get closer but ended up slipping and falling off the branch into the road. Just as a fell into the road a car was coming and was about to hit him. "DAD" shouted Gumball and Aaron. The Duo Charged into the Street pushing Richard out of the way causing the Car to hit them. The Gumball and Aaron got knocked the ground hard knocking both of them out.

Just the a tall blue cat man ran out of his car and to Gumball and Aaron's side. Just then Richard got up and started to walk to his bike. "Hey Wait a minute who are you" said the Tall blue cat man. Richard ran to his bike and pedaled away. "HELEN TWO OF THESE DANG KIDS JUST JUMPED IN FRONT OF MY CAR COME ON OUT HERE HELP ME GET THEM IN THE HOUSE" shouted the tall blue cat man.


	3. Chapter 3: Complicated Matters

Chapter 3: Complicated Matters

Gumball and Aaron woke up in a dark room to find themselves both in the same bed, by looks of it, it was night time. "Mom is that you" said Gumball and Aaron looking a a figure that looked like their mom. "Just relax guys you two have been asleep for almost 9 hours now" said the girl dabbing warm damp towel on their heads. "Aw we had this horrible nightmare" said Gumball sleepily. "Yeah where we went back in time" said Aaron. "Aw man it was terrible" said Gumball. "Well you two are safe now back in good old 1978" said the girl. Gumball and Aarons eyes widen.

"1978" said Gumball and Aaron simultaneously. The girl turned on a lamp nest to the bed, the duo immediately sat up and looked over to see a younger version of their mother who was their age, She wore the same outfit she usually does except she didn't have the rainbow badge, she was about their height and she was smiling at them. Gumball and Aarons eyes widen and their jaws dropped at what they were seeing. Y-you our m-m-mo" said Gumball. "Y-your our m-m-mo" said Aaron. "My name is Nicole" said the blue cat girl. "Y-yeah but y-your so aahhh" said Aaron. "Y-your so y-young" said Gumball.

"Just relax guys you two both got a big bump on the head" said Nicole. Gumball and Aaron tried get out of bed the bed but Gumball quickly used the sheets to cover himself when he noticed he didn't

have he pants on and only his underwear. Gumball turned bright red. "W-where are my pants" said Gumball. "Yeah and where are my shoes" said Aaron looking at his feet. "Oh their over there on my desk" said Nicole blushing. "Why" said Gumball and Aaron. "Well they looked dirty so I decided to... take them off" said Nicole blushing. Gumball and Aaron looked at each other then back to the younger version of their mother.

"So whats your guys name" said Nicole. "Dude we need to come up with fake nicknames" whispered Aaron to Gumball. "Alright you go first" whispered Gumball. _Ok Aaron think what is a name or a nickname that you've always wanted... oh I know_" thought Aaron. "Um my name is Bardock but my everyone calls me Aaron" said Aaron. "Bardock huh that's a nice name but whats your name cutie pie" said Nicole getting closer to Gumball. Gumball started to get nervous. "I-its u-uh" said Gumball. "_Aw man he took the beast name what now um oh I know_"thought Gumball. "My N-name is K-kakarot but everyone calls me Gumball" said Gumball. "Well it nice to Meet you Kakarot, Gumball" said Nicole scooting closer to Gumball. Gumball was starting to get very nervous and Aaron was getting a bit nervous too.

"Do you mind if I sit here" said Nicole. "N-no y-your fine" said Gumball slowly scooting away.

"Y-yeah your good" said Aaron scooting away as well. "That's a big bump you have their" said Nicole reaching for Gumball's head. Just then Gumball and Aaron fell of the bed. "*gasp* are you guys ok" said Nicole. "Nicole are you up there" said a female voice from down stairs. "Oh my god its my mother" said Nicole getting off the bed and rushing over to her desk. "Quick put your cloths back on" said Nicole throwing Gumballs pants at him as the duo got up. Nicole then grabbed Aarons shoes and threw them at him hitting him in the face. "OOWW" shouted Aaron as he fell back on the ground. "Oh my god im so sorry are you ok" said Nicole. "Yeah im fine" said Aaron.

The duo quickly put on their cloths and right when they were done a dark pink cat opened the door to Nicole's room. "Is every alright dear" said the dark pink cat. "Hey Aaron check it out its Grandma Helen" said Gumball. "Wow she looks a lot younger" said Aaron. "Yes mama everything is fine" said Nicole. "Oh ok and I see the boys have woke up just in time to, why don't you guys come on down I have supper ready" said Helen. So the duo walked down stairs and were talking to the younger version of their mother and Grandma. "So Aaron, Gumball tell how often do you guys go to the lake" said Helen. "Excuse me" said Aaron. "Well that probably why you wear those water shoes" said Helen.

"Uh well me and Gumball were going camping until we ended up here" said Aaron referring to their camping trip with the girls.

"Hey George here are the young men you hit with you car out their, their both alright thank god" said Helen as they got to the bottom of the stairs. A tall blue cat who was working on a TV got up from behind it. "Dude look its Grandpa George" whispered Aaron. "Hey what were you to dong in the middle of the street kids your age" said George. "Aw don't you guys pay any attention to him he's in one of his moods, "George quit fiddling with that thing and come in here and eat" said Helen. "Now lets see you already know Nicole, this is Doug, this is Cathy, and that's Robert" said Helen pointing at another blue cat (Doug),the lime green cat(Cathy) and the gray cat(Robert)

"Dude its uncle Doug, aunt Cathy, and uncle Robert all here as kids" Whispered Gumball. "Dude this freaky and I think theirs something up with mom about you" whispered Aaron. "Alright I hope you boys like meatloaf" said Helen. "Well listen we have to" said Gumball. Gumball was cut off by Nicole grabbing the duo and placing them in seats next to each other sit right here Gumball" said Nicole

sitting in a seat next to Gumball. "George stop fiddling with that thing and come and eat your dinner" said Helen. "Alright look at role now we can watch the Beverly Hillbilly's on Tv" Said George.**(AN: in case you have no idea what the The Beverly Hillbilly's is it was a show in the late 70's and 80's)**. The family was watching the Tv Except Nicole who was staring at Gumball. Aaron who was looking Gumball acting nervous about his mom and Nicole staring at him was getting the hedgehog suspicious.

"_Somethings not right about mom she's looking at gumball funny but I might as well watch Tv_" thought Aaron. "Its our first television set our dad just bought it today, do you guys have a television set?" Said Nicole. "Oh y-yeah we do" said Gumball. "Oh well that's nice but I have been wondering are you two friends" said Helen. Gumball and Aaron looked at each other then back to the younger version of their Grandma. "Well you see were actually brothers" said Aaron. "What how" said Cathy. "Well its kinda hard to explain" said Gumball. "you see he's form another uni-" Gumball was cut off by Aaron when

he looked at him shaking his head. "I m-mean he's um adopted and we have been brothers for a long time" said Gumball. Aaron gave Gumball a thumbs up.

"But you know you two look so familiar do I know your guys mother" said Helen. Gumball and Aaron turned to Nicole who was still staring at Gumball. "Yeah I think maybe you do" said Aaron. "Oh well then I want to give her a call I don't want her to worry about you guys" said Helen. Gumball and

Aarons eyes widen. "You cant because uh..." said Gumball. "No ones home our parents are on out of

town" said Aaron. "Nice one dude" Whispered Gumball. "Thanks" whispered Aaron. "Oh" said Helen. "Yeah" said Gumball. "Hey do you know where 4150 Hamilton Drive is" said Aaron pulling out the piece of paper they got from the phone book at the Cafe. "Its on the other end of town a block past maple east end of town" said George.

"A block past maple that's Bill Clinton drive" said Gumball. George gave the duo a wired look. "Who the heck is Bill Clinton" said George. "Hey mom with Gumball and Aarons parents out of town don't you think they aught to spend the night" said Nicole shyly. "I mean after all dad almost killed him with the car". Gumball and Aarons eyes widen. "That's true guys, I think maybe you guys should spend the night I think your our responsibility" said Helen. "Gee I don't know" said Gumball. "Yeah were not really sure" said Aaron. "And they can sleep in my room" said Nicole grabbing Gumballs leg. "WE gotta go" said Gumball jumping up from his seat. "Yeah we got to go thanks so much, it was

wonderful,you were all great" said Aaron getting up as Well. "Yeah see you guys later" said Gumball

as him and Aaron rushed out the door. "Much later" whispered Aaron.

"Hm there two very strange young men" said Helen. "Their idiots, their parents are probably idiots

too" said George. Nicole was just staring at the door dreamy. " Ah _Kakarot_" thought Nicole in a sweet tone. The duo continued to walk into they came to a house with 4150, on Hamilton Drive. "Well this is the address" said Aaron. "Yeah I hope we have the right place" said Gumball. The duo walked up the driveway and to the door of the house, They knocked on the door. After about 2 seconds a orange fox with a huge helmet like thing on his head opened the door and pulled the boys inside, it was the Doc. "Don't say a word" said the Doc closing the door and dragging the duo inside. "Listen Doc" said Gumball. "I don't want to know your name,I don't want to know anything about you" said the Doc.

"Doc listen" said Aaron. "Quiet" said the Doc. "Doc you need to listen" said Gumball. "Quiet I don't want to know anything" said the Doc placing a rubber thing on the duo's head. "What is this" said Gumball. "Im going read your thoughts" the Doc. "Now lets see here you guys come here from a great distance" said the Doc. "Yeah exactly" said Aaron."NO don't tell me uhhh you guys want me to buy a Product of some sort" said the Doc. "NO" shouted Gumball and Aaron. "Don't tell me, not a word quiet, uh you guys want me to make a donation to the city" said the Doc.

"Doc" said Gumball and Aaron pulling the rubber thing off their heads. "Were from the future we

came here in a time machine you invented" said Gumball. "Now we need your help to get back to the year 2013" said Aaron. The Doc just shook his head. "My god, do you know what this means... it means this dang thing doesn't work at all" said the Doc taking the helmet off while walking away. The duo ran after him. "Doc your the only one who can help us" said Gumball. "Yeah your the only one who knows how a time machine works" said Aaron. The Doc looked at them and the boys saw that he had a bandge on his head that it looked like he just got that day. "A time machine I haven't invented any time machine" said the Doc.

"Ok we'll prove it to you" said Aaron pulling out his wallet. "Look at this quarter, look at the date 2010 and look at My drivers permit back in my universe Expires Aug 23 2013 and look at my birthday for crying out loud me and Gumball haven't even be haven't even been born yet" said Aaron pointing at his opened wallet. "Yeah and look at this picture" said Gumball taking a photo from Aarons wallet. "Its a picture of my brother, sister and us" said Gumball pointing at the photo. "Yea and look at our

brothers hat doc" said Aaron.

"Daisy land 2012" said Gumball. "You can make a photographic fakerey" said the Doc. "We are

telling truth Doc you got to believe us" said Aaron. "Then tell me future boys, Who's president of the united states in 2013" said the Doc. "Easy Barock Obama" said Aaron and Gumball. "Barock Obama who the heck is he" said the Doc Grabbing some blue prints and running out the door. "Wait Doc come back" said Gumball. "No forget it you guys are out of your minds" said the Doc. The doc ran to the garage and opened the door but the duo was right behind him. "No wait Doc you got to listen" said Aaron. "I've had enough practical jokes for one evening goodnight future boys" said The Doc slamming the door shut. "No wait Doc" said Gumball.

"Doc the brush the brush on you head I know how that happened you told us the whole story, you were standing on your toilet and you were hanging a clock and you fell and you hit your head on the

sink and that's when you came up with the idea for the flux capacitor which makes time travel possible" said Aaron. The Doc quickly reopened the door with his eye wide.

**30 MINUTES LATER...**

The Docs car pulled up to the spot where the duos neighborhood should be. The Doc and the duo got out of the car and walked to the back of the neighborhood entrance sign with flashlights. "There's something wrong with the starter so we hid it here" said Aaron. The duo began to take off the branches of leave's of the car and the Doc stood their in amazement of the car. "After I fell off my toilet I drew this" said the Doc holding up a piece of paper that had a drawing of the flux capacitor on it. "The flux capacitor" said Gumball and Aaron simultaneously.

Gumball opened the passenger side of the delorean and showed the Doc the working flux capacitor. The Doc was looking at it in complete shock and amazement. "It works ha ha IT WORKS I finally invent something that works" said the Doc grabbing the duo. "You bet you life it works" said Gumball.

Somehow we need to sneak this back to my laboratory, WE got to get you guys home" said the Doc.

**1 HOUR LATER BACK AT THE DOCS HOME...**

Ok Doc this is it said Aaron holding up the video camera. The camera was playing the recording that Aaron and Gumball was filming before the went back in time. "Why that's me, look at me im an old man, Thank god I still have my hair color but what on earth is this thing im wearing" said the Doc pointing at the video of him wearing the radiation suit. "Uh that's a radiation suit" said Gumball. "A radiation suit? Oh course because of all the fall out from the atomic Morris" said the Doc. Gumball

fast forwarded the video to the part where the Doc was talking about how much power it would take

to power up the delorean.

"This is truly amazing, A portable television studio with a Tv attached to it" said the Doc. "Ok

Gumball stop it this is it this is the part coming up Doc" said Aaron. The trio watched the video play. "No no no this suckers electrical but I need nuclear reaction to generate the 1.21 gigawatts" said the Doc from the video that was playing. "What did I just say" said the Doc. "Rewind it" said Aaron. Gumball rewind it to the part again. This suckers electrical but I need a nuclear reaction to generate the 1.21 gigawatts" said the Doc from the video.

"AAHHH 1.21 GIGAWATTS" shouted the Doc in a scared tone. The Doc started to back up. "1.21 gigawatts great scott" said the Doc running out of the room and into the living room in a scared tone. "Wait" said Aaron. "What the heck is a gigawatt" said Gumball as the duo ran after him. They ran into living room to find the doc siting in a red chair. "How could I have been so careless" said the Doc. "1.21 gigawatts Tom how am I going generate that kind of power it can't be done can't" said the Doc holding a photo frame with a picture in it of a man.

"Look all we need is a little plutonium" said Aaron. "HA im sure in 2013 plutonium is available in every corner drug store but in 1978 its a little hard to come by, Gumball, Aaron im sorry but im afraid you guys are stuck here" said the Doc. "Whoa, Whoa, Doc we cant be stuck here we got are own life

in 2013 I got a girl"said Gumball. "Yeah me to" said Aaron. "Are they pretty" said the Doc. "Aw she's is the most beautiful girl I know Doc" said Gumball. "Yeah same here with my girl except there not really are girlfriends" said Aaron. "But I was going to tell Penny how I felt this weekend" said Gumball.

Yeah me to but here look here's a picture of them" said Aaron handing the doc a picture of The duo, Penny and Maddie. "See the peanut girl with antlers that's Penny and the purple hedgehog with a red skirt and red sneakers, that's Maddie" said Gumball pointing them out. "Yeah Maddie's my girl" said Aaron. "And Penny is mine" said Gumball. Aaron leaned toward the Doc. "You See Penny is crazy for Gumball but both of them are afraid to express your feelings but don't mention it to him or you might embarrass him" whispered Aaron. "Oh I see what about your girl" said the Doc. "I don't really know I just act like my normal nice and kind hearted self and she seems to like to but im not sure" said Aaron.

"Anyway Doc your our only hope" said Gumball. "Gumball, Aaron im sorry but the only thing capable of producing 1.21 gigawatts of electricity is a bolt of lighting" said the Doc. Gumball and Aarons eye widen with joy. "What did you say" said Aaron. "A bolt of lighting unfortunately you never know

when or where its ever going to strike" said the Doc. Aaron quickly got out a blue flier that the woman gave to him early and the duo had a big smile on their face and ran over to the doc. "We do now" said Aaron holding the flier in font of the doc. The Doc snatched it from the hedgehogs hands and his eyes got wide.

"This is it" said the Doc. Getting up from the chair. "This is the answer, it says here that a bolt of light is going to strike the clock tower precisely 10:04 PM next Saturday night" said the Doc. "If we can some how harness this lightning, channel it into the flux capacitor, it just might work" said the Doc. Next Saturday night were sending you guys back to the future" said the Doc pointing forward. "Uh what are you pointing at?" said Aaron. "Yeah that was odd but yeah alright Saturdays good we can spend a week in 1978 we can hang out, you can show us around" said Gumball.

"Guys that is completely out of the question you guys must not leave this house, you must not see anybody or talk to anybody anything you do can have serious reprocations on future events do you understand" said the Doc. Gumball and Aarons eyes widen. "Yeah sure ok" said Gumball and Aaron. The doc gave them a look. "Guys have you interacted with anyone else today besides me" said the Doc. "Well we might have um" said Gumball nervously. "*Cough* bumped into our parents" said Aaron nervously.

"Great scott let me see the photograph again of you siblings" said the Doc. Aaron quickly got out the photo and handed it to the Doc. The Doc took put it in the light of a lamp and looked at it. "Just as I thought this proves my theory look at your brother" said the Doc. "His heads gone" said Gumball and Aaron simultaneously. "It like its been erased" said Aaron. "Erased from existence" said the Doc. "But you know I find it odd that its going backwards I mean Gumball was born first and your from another universe but Darwin's not even blood related" said Gumball.

"Yeah but if mom and dad never met then" said Aaron. "Yeah I know if mom and dad never met then they would never have had us and I would have never met Darwin" said Gumball in a sad tone. "We need to fix this are you in" said Aaron. "Heck yeah" said Gumball as the duo did a big high five.


	4. Chapter 4: Trying to make a couple

Chapter 4: Trying to make a couple

Gumball, Aaron and the Doc walked up to the newer looking version of there school. "Whoa they really cleaned this place up" said Aaron. "Looks brand knew" said Gumball. "Now remember according to my theory you two interfered with your parents first real meeting, if they don't meet they don't fall in love, they wont get married and they wont have kids" said the Doc. "That's why your younger brother is disappearing from the photograph, next it will be your sister will follow and unless you can repair the damage you'll be next Gumball, except Aaron" said the Doc. "Don't worry Doc if I can get most of the girls in my current time to like me at school then I bet I can help dad" said Aaron. "Seems heavy if you ask me" said Gumball. "Weight has nothing to do with it" said the Doc

The trio walked into the building and all the students were walking around most of them Gumball and Aaron recognized. "Hey dude look its a younger version of Mr. Small and Carmen's mom" said Aaron. "Sweet I even see Mr. Fitzgerald and Banana Joe's mom and dad" said Gumball. "Alright which ones your papa" said the Doc. T-that's him" said Aaron and Gumball hesitating to point at the younger version of Richard. Richard was walking down the Hall getting kicked in the butt many times by Terence and his gang. "Ok, Ok you guys, ha ha ha ha very funny, you guys are being real mature" said Richard. Richard turned around and he had a kick me sign on his back.

"Maybe you were adopted" said the Doc. "I was" said Aaron. "Ok Real mature guys" said Richard. Another student walked by kicking Richard causing him to drop his books. " Terence will you pick up my books?" said Richard. Just then miss Simian walked up to Richard. "Hey that's Miss simian" said Gumball. "She looks..Exactly..The same... How old is she?" said Aaron. "Shape up man"said Miss simian taking the kick me sign off Richards back. "Your a slacker, do you want to be a slacker the rest of your life" said Miss simian. "No" said Richard. Miss simian walked away.

"What does your guys mother ever see in that kid" said the Doc. "I don't know doc She liked him cause he wasn't afraid to be himself" said Gumball. "And I guess she felt sorry for him cause her dad hit him with the car...He it us with the car" said Aaron. "That's a Florence nightingale effect it happens in hospitals when nurses fall in love with there patients, Go to it guys" said the Doc. Gumball and Aaron rushed over to Richard to help him out.

"Hey Richard Buddy" said Aaron. Richard looked up. "We have been looking all over for you" said Gumball. "Do you remember us the guys that saved your life the other day" said Aaron as him

Gumball and Richard were walking. "Oh yeah" said Richard. "Well good cause there is someone we'd like you to meet" said Gumball. The trio walked up to Nicole, Penny's mom and Teri's mom who were talking beside the lockers. "Hey Nicole" said Gumball. Nicole turned around to see Aaron, Richard

and Gumball. "Bardock, K-k-kakarot" said Nicole backing up into the lockers. "We'd to like you to meet our good friend Richard Watterson" said Aaron. "Hi its a real pleasure to meet you" said Richard leaning against the lockers.

Nicole how ever ignored Richard and moved closer to Gumball. "How's your guys head" said Nicole reaching for Gumballs head. "Well uh,good,fine" said Gumball in a nervous tone. "Oh I have been so worried about you ever since you ran off the other night are you guys ok" said Nicole. Just then the

bell rang. "Come Nicole were tardy lets go" said Penny's mom. "I have to go" said Nicole running off. "Inst he a dream boat" said Nicole passing the Doc. The Doc had a surprised look on his face and walked over to the duo. "Doc she didn't even look at him" said Gumball. "Yeah she acted like he wasn't even there and payed more attention to Gumball and kinda me" said Aaron.

"This is more serious then I thought, apparently your mother is amorously infatuated with Gumball instead of your guys father" said the Doc. Gumballs eyes widen. "Whoa, Wait a minuet Doc are you trying to tell me that mother has got the hots for me" said Gumball. "Precisely" said the Doc. Just then Aaron busted out laughing. "Oh my god Mom has the hots for you hahahahahaha that's hilarious" Laughed Aaron. "Shut up man its not funny" said Gumball. Aaron sudden got Serious. "You know

now that you think about yeah its pretty bad but I still find it funny, Man this is heavy" said Aaron. "There's that word again heavy, why are things so heavy in the future is there a problem with the earths gravitational pull" said the Doc.

Gumball and Aaron looked at the Doc confused. "What?" Said Aaron and Gumball. "The only way were going to get those two to successfully meet is if they are alone together so we got to get your father and your mother to interact, some sort of social" said the Doc. "You mean like a date" said Gumball. "Right" said the Doc. "What kind of date Doc,what do kids do in the 70's" said Aaron. "Well they're your guys parents you must know them, what are there common interest what do they like to do together" said the Doc. Gumball and Aaron looked at each other then back to the Doc. "Nothing" said Gumball and Aaron.

"Look, there's a rhythmic ceremony ritual coming up" said the Doc pointing at a poster "OF COURSE, the Elmore under the sea dance, they're suppose to go to this, that's where they kiss for the first time" said Aaron with excitement. "Alright guys stick to your father like glue and make sure he takes her to the dance" said the Doc. "Alright Gumball its lunch time so lets head to the cafeteria" said Aaron. "Right" said Gumball. The Duo rushed to the cafeteria. Once they entered the cafeteria they were searching for their dad. "Alright where is he" said Gumball. "Over there" said Aaron pointing at a table. The Duo walked over to the table and sat down. "Richard Buddy" said Gumball. "Remember

that girl we introduced you to, Nicole" said Aaron. The trio looked over to see Nicole talking to

Penny's mom, Molly's mom, and Teri's mom.

Aaron and Gumball turned back around and noticed Richard was writing something. "What are you writing" said Gumball. "Uh stories, science fiction stories about visitors coming down to earth from other planets and the Cottontail Cavalier comes and saves them aka me" said Richard. "Get out of

town I didn't know you did anything creative let me read some" said Aaron reaching for the paper but Richard stopped him. "Oh no no no no I never let anyone read my stories" said Richard. "Why not" said Gumball. "Well what if they didn't like them what if they said I was no good, I guess it would be pretty hard for someone to understand" said Richard. Gumball and Aaron looked at each other and

then back to Richard. "Uh no not hard at all" said Gumball. "So anyway Richard about Nicole she really likes you" said Aaron.

"She told us to tell you that she wants you to ask her to the Elmore under the sea dance" said Gumball. "Really?" Said Richard. "Yeah all you have to do is go over there and ask her" said Aaron. "Wait right here right now in the cafeteria, what if she said no I don't know if I can take that kind of rejection"

said Richard. Gumball and Aaron face palmed. "Besides I think she'd rather go with someone else"

said Richard. "Uh who" said Gumball. "Terence" said Richard pointing at Terence Rex. The Duo turned around to see Terence sitting behind Nicole trying to grab her and Nicole struggling to make

him stop. "Come on you know you want it" said Terence.

Aaron immediately got up. "Gumball come with me im going to settle something" said Aaron.

"Alright I don't know what you doing but ok" said Gumball getting up and following him. "Come on you know you want me to give it you" said Terence. Nicole got one of her arms free and slapped Terence in the face. "Shut your filthy mouth im not that kind of girl" said Nicole. Terence started getting angry. "Well maybe you are but you just don't know it yet" said Terence grabbing Nicole's arm tightly. "Get you meat hooks off of me" said Nicole struggling. "You heard her she said get your meat hooks O-off" said Aaron grabbing Terence and pulling him out of the table. Aaron stopped when he saw the size of Terence. "_Whoa he's a bigger then Tina_" thought Aaron.

"So whats it to you butt head" said Terence shoving Aaron. Everyone in the cafeteria started to watch Aaron and Terence. "Oh no he's going to get Aaron mad" said Gumball who was standing behind Aaron. "_Don't let him get to you Aaron_" thought Aaron. You know you've been looking for a F-" said Terence shoving Aaron again. Aaron snapped and shove Terence back hard cutting him off. "YOU WANT GO!" shouted Aaron. Terence and Aaron grabbed each other and prepared to Punch each

other.

The boys looked behind them to find Miss simian standing there looking at Terence. Terence gave a smile at Miss simian. "Since your new here ill cut you a break today so why don't you and your girlfriend over here make like a tree and get out of here" said Terence pointing to Gumball and Aaron to get out. "Fine but touch my mo-I mean Nicole inappropriately ever again you'll regret it with a Dragon fist to the face" said Aaron as him and Gumball walked back to the table. "Dude you just took

a huge risk right there" said Gumball. "I know but he was grabbing moms chest and touching her inappropriately, I mean when a girl says no or stop you stop, but what would you have me do" said Aaron. "I'd do the same, but Terence is bigger then Ti-and he's gone" said Gumball pointing at their table."What Aw man we have to find him" said Aaron.

**AN HOURS LATER AT RICHARDS NEIGHBORHOOD...**

Gumball and Aaron were right behind chasing Richard trying to get him to stop. "Richard" said Aaron and Gumball. "Why do you keep following me around" said Richard. The duo finally caught up to Richard. "Look Richard if you don't ask Nicole out to that dance me and Gumball are going to regret it for the rest of our lives" said Aaron. "But I cant go to the dance ill miss favorite television programs

the cooking show and science fiction theater" said Richard. "Yeah but Richard, Nicole wants to go

with you, give her a break" said Gumball. "Look, im just not ready to ask Nicole out to the dance, and not you two or anyone else on this planet is going to make me change my mind" said Richard walking up the steps of his house and walking into his house.

Aaron took out the photo of him Gumball, Anais and Darwin, who's whole body except his knees

down was gone. "Science fiction theater" said Aaron. Aaron put the photo away and looked at Gumball. "Hey Gumball do we still have that insane heavy metal guitar solo I played and recorded on my phone?" said Aaron. "You mean the one that almost caused all the windows in the house to break?" said Gumball. "That's the one" said Aaron. "Yeah I never deleted it" said Gumball. "Good cause we

are going to need the radiation suits I have a plan" said Aaron.

**LATER IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AT RICHARDS HOUSE...**

Gumball and Aaron had their radiation suits on and sneaked into Richards room and Aaron put his

head phones in sleeping Richards ears. "Alright dude just go along with what I do" said Aaron. Aaron turned the volume button on his iphone on full blasted and played the music. Richard immediately sat up holding his ears as he was listening to Aaron go ape wild on the guitar. Richard looked up to see

two figures one yellow and one grey standing in front of his bed. Aaron stopped the music. "W-who

are you" said Richard. Aaron played the Music again of him going wild on the guitar as Richard covered his ears wanting it to stop.

"Silence Earthling I am Master chief"said Aaron. "And I am King Piccolo" said Gumball. Richard looked over at one of his science fiction magazines. "We are extra-terrestrials from the planet Reach" said Aaron.( lol Halo Reach reference)

**HEY GUYS THAT WAS THE CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE LEAVE A REVEIW AND THANKS FOR READING PEACE.**


End file.
